1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein relates to systems, apparatus, and methods for providing an optical fiber data link between bidirectional serial electrical data busses, and in particular MIL-STD 1553-type electrical busses.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical data busses for use in data communications systems, such as MIL-STD 1553-type electrical busses, utilize wires to transfer data between the different nodes (e.g., transceivers, etc.) on the bus. Electrical data busses may have some disadvantages. For example, for an electrical bus to work properly, the electrical wires between nodes may have a maximum length depending on multiple factors such as, e.g., type of conductive material used in the electrical wires, the gauge of the conductor used in the electrical wires, impedance of the electrical wires, etc. Further, the electrical wires of the electrical data buses may also be bulky and heavy.
Wire-to-fiber converters have been proposed to extend individual electrical busses as described in “Application Notes: 1553 Wire-to-Fiber Converter,” Data Device Corporation, 2000, of Bohemia, N.Y. Such an optical extension has the disadvantage that the process of converting the electrical signal into an optical signal at one end of the optical fiber and then converting the resultant optical signal at the other end of the optical fiber into an electrical signal introduces noise. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2009/0304387 entitled “Optical Data Networks For Bilateral Communication Between A Plurality Of Nodes” published on Dec. 10, 2009, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, proposes an alternative approach in which, in effect, the electrical bus is replaced in its entirety by an optical bus. However, it is often desirable to retain at least partially the electric buses, for example in systems where the electric buses have been proven to work reliably.